Various software and computer systems generate event log files, also referred to as logs, which can be used to help analyze the health of a computer system. These logs, which are electronic files that are typically stored on networked servers and systems, can be used in system development and for debugging and understanding the behavior of a system. While logs hold a vast amount of information describing the behavior of systems, finding relevant information within the logs can be very labor intensive. Even modest systems can log thousands of event messages per second.